Coerción y Competición
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Coercion and Competition" de B.C. Daily. Lily encuentra a James tras una práctica de Quidditch particularmente dura.


¡Nueva traducción!

Hoy os traigo uno de mis one-shots favoritos de todos los tiempos. Ni dramas, ni peleas, ni primeras citas: en este caso James y Lily ya son una pareja estable y tienen una manera muy peculiar de discutir. Que lo disfrutéis ;)

Pdta.: Lemmon explícito y lenguaje malsonante. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Coercion and Competition.

Autora Original: B.C. Daily.

Fecha original: 3 de octubre de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **COERCIÓN Y COMPETICIÓN**

 _(Coercion and Competition, by B.C. Daily)_

Lo encontró tendido boca abajo encima de su colchón, con los brazos extendidos, la espalda al aire y los pies colgando sin fuerzas a los pies de la cama. La puerta crujió cuando Lily la abrió. James dejó escapar un sonido lastimero.

— ¿Algún superviviente por aquí? — llamó ella.

Surgió otro gemido tristón desde la cama, seguido inmediatamente por un muy malhumorado:

— No.

Lily contuvo una sonrisa y entró en el dormitorio dando una patada a la puerta para cerrarla tras ella. Se acercó de puntillas hasta la cama, sorteando los protectores, los guantes y el uniforme de Quidditch que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. James estaba acostado con una mejilla pegada a la almohada y los ojos cerrados, con las gafas colgándole torcidas de la nariz. Su camisa colgaba a un lado de la cama. Solo se había dejado puestos los pantalones de entrenar.

Lily se puso en cuclillas y le dio un pequeño beso entre las cejas.

— Qué mala suerte. Es tan difícil encontrar novios decentes hoy en día… — dijo, acariciándole la frente y apartándole unos mechones de la cara. — ¿Un entrenamiento duro? — le preguntó.

James gruñó, disfrutando de su contacto. La respuesta salió de una comisura de su boca.

— Son unos putos cazurros. Todos ellos. Hotch tenía la puta cabeza en Babia, Sirius no prestaba ninguna atención, Marnie falló su maldito objetivo y me golpeó con la puta bludger…

— ¿Aquí? — Lily rozó con los dedos una mancha de color púrpura que estaba empezando a aparecer en el lado izquierdo de la caja torácica de James. Él asintió con brusquedad.

— Me duele todo — suspiró profundamente. Su cara estaba contraída con evidente dolor. — Debe de haberse rasgado algo de tejido muscular o algo por el estilo. Estoy jodido.

— ¿Tanto te duele? — preguntó Lily llevando sus dedos a la deriva por el costado de James durante unos segundos más. Frunció los labios. — Mmm…

De repente, se puso en pie y James abrió rápidamente los ojos.

— ¡Oye!

— Tranquilo — dijo ella. Con cuidado de no golpear la lesión, Lily se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y maniobró cuidadosamente para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de James. Se sentó sobre su coxis, a caballo entre sus caderas y los muslos.

— ¿Lily? — preguntó James con cautela.

Lily no respondió. En lugar de eso, guió sus dedos por la parte superior de la espalda, buscando a tientas por su piel suave con las manos, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo entre sus dedos. Ella empujó suavemente la piel, arrastrándose por ella hasta que consiguió dar con los músculos tensos. Con habilidad, amasó la zona agarrotada, ejerciendo la presión necesaria. Ante esto, James dejó escapar un gemido.

— Joder — dijo entre dientes. Lily hizo una pausa.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, no. Es dolor del bueno. Está bien — James dejó de hablar para dejar escapar otro gemido. — Joder…

Lily se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha. Hundió los dedos un poco más, trabajando en las zonas más doloridas de su hombro derecho. No obstante, trató de ejercer un toque más ligero de lo habitual, consciente de que sus dedos estaban congelados en comparación con su cuerpo caliente, y de que la sensación podría ser excesiva. Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para los masajes, aunque no era algo que hubiera compartido anteriormente con James. Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose por su cuello, y frotando la rigidez de los hombros con movimientos ágiles. James se estremeció bajo sus dedos.

— Por Merlín, Lil… — suspiró.

Continuó con sus cuidados durante unos minutos, tomándose su tiempo en su espalda y hombros, y siendo más cautelosa al llegar a su costado izquierdo. El hematoma tenía un color bastante feo y no quería hacer nada que lo empeorase. Sus músculos estaban muy agarrotados y le llevó bastante tiempo, pero Lily disfrutó de la tarea y de la respuesta entusiasta que obtuvo de su novio. James agarraba las sábanas con los puños cerrados, y en más una ocasión apretó los dientes y siseó un gran número de elogios y estímulos para la chica.

Los dedos de Lily empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, siguiendo la curva arqueada de su columna vertebral hasta masajear la piel que estaba en el límite de la cintura de sus pantalones. Después, sus dedos se colaron bajo el tejido. Al cabo de un momento, James se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de masaje es este? — preguntó en un tono grave y algo tenso. Lily sonrió, moviendo sus dedos más abajo por la cintura.

— Simplemente estoy buscando músculos tensos — explicó con la voz suave y ligera. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose. — Parece haber uno oculto justo por aquí…

— ¡Ah! — James cogió aire bruscamente cuando los dedos de Lily se cerraron repentinamente alrededor de su miembro, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida a la chica. Lo siguió acariciando con algo de torpeza, reprimiéndose la risa. — ¿Sabes? Creo que esta técnica, ah, en particular se podría hacer más fácilmente si me diese la vuelta, ¿no?

— ¿Quién es la masajista aquí? — preguntó Lily, pero dejó de acariciarlo el tiempo suficiente para que se pudiese girar. Lo hizo rápidamente, rodando sobre su espalda sin dificultad. Lily se sentó sobre su pelvis, sonriendo al sentir como las manos de James abandonaban las sábanas para agarrar sus caderas. Ella se apretó suavemente sobre él. — Supongo que podríamos probar a tu manera. — James cerró los ojos mientras ella se seguía moviendo.

— Un placer poder ayudar.

Lily era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, pero James la había dejado sola por irse al entrenamiento de Quidditch, otra vez, y estaba decidida a hacérselo pagar. Se meció contra él a un ritmo cuidadoso, sintiendo cómo su pene presionaba con fuerza contra la cara interna de su muslo. El hematoma de su costado era un obstáculo, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Aminoró la marcha y se inclinó hacia delante para acercar su cara a la suya.

— El Quidditch es una estupidez — dijo ella, dejando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y moviendo su lengua sobre su piel.

— Muchísimo — jadeó James. Sus manos descendieron hasta que tenía la falda arremolinada sobre su cadera. — Muy estúpido.

— Probablemente deberías abolir los entrenamientos, especialmente cuando tu novia te pide que te quedes en la cama con ella.

James movió la cabeza para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso hambriento y ansioso. Deslizó su lengua sobre la suya con movimientos rápidos. Lily sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Se apretó contra él, sus manos moviéndose a la deriva sobre su pecho, jugando con la cintura del pantalón. Tanteó la hebilla del cinturón.

James agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y tiró de ella.

— Fuera — le ordenó él.

Lily detuvo su trabajo con el cinturón y le dio un beso intenso y rápido.

— No habrá entrenamientos mañana por la mañana — susurró. Se meció contra sus caderas de nuevo; una y dos veces. — Ni tampoco el miércoles. No me gusta despertarme sola. Es solitario. Y aburrido.

James gimió.

— Venga, Lil. Tenemos un partido la próxima semana.

Lily abandonó el trabajo con su cinturón y se movió para apartarse de encima de él.

— Lily, espera, ¡ah! — James hizo una mueca al sentarse demasiado rápido y se agarró con una mano al costado izquierdo mientras cogía a Lily de la cadera con la otra. Lily se detuvo, negándose a mostrar ninguna simpatía. James dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y algo exasperado. La miró:

— Esto no es justo. Estás jugando sucio, chantajeándome. Es coerción sexual.

Lily se encogió de hombros descuidadamente.

— A veces una bruja tiene que hacer cosas que no le gustan.

James la miró.

— ¿Crees que a mí me gusta levantarme por la mañana y dejarte allí? Venga ya, Lil. Me conoces mejor que eso.

— Puedes organizar los entrenamientos por la tarde. No tienen por qué ser a esas horas de la mañana.

— ¡Pero entonces los otros equipos nos espiarían! ¡No podemos permitir eso...!

— Si no puedes permitir eso, olvídate de que yo te permita… otras cosas.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido, con terquedad, como un niño al que le acaban de decir que no puede comerse el postre hasta haber terminado su cena. Lily se mantuvo firme, apoyada en sus rodillas y asegurándose de que no se tocaban. Tal vez no era la forma más justa de ganar una discusión, pero Lily era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que tenía más posibilidades de ganar una pelea si su oponente estaba debilitado. La prefecta conocía algunas de las mayores debilidades de su novio, y sin duda el hecho de ser un chico de dieciocho años con las hormonas en plena ebullición era la mayor de todas ellas.

Era una batalla perdida desde el principio, y los dos lo sabían. Lily sintió cómo su victoria se acercaba, conforme la molestia, la consideración y la renuncia aparecían en el rostro de James. Ella ocultó su sonrisa, teniendo mucho cuidado de enmascarar su triunfo bajo una expresión impasible. Cuando James al fin dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, su estómago se agitó emocionado.

— De acuerdo — admitió, todavía mostrando cierta irritación tras su acto de indulgencia. Sus dedos se clavaron en su cadera. — Veré si el campo está libre por las tardes, pero solo mañana y el miércoles. Necesitamos la mañana y la tarde del jueves y el viernes.

— Trato hecho — dijo Lily alegremente, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su regazo. Agarró su cara entre las manos y tiró de ella hacia la suya para darle un beso entusiasmado. — ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, ¿a que no?

En respuesta, James profundizó el beso, acercándose más a ella y abriendo sus labios con los suyos. Lily se rio y se separó de él solo el tiempo suficiente para coger los extremos de la camisa y sacársela rápidamente por la cabeza. James ronroneó y le mordisqueó la oreja.

¿Ves? No era tan difícil, ¿a que no? — repitió él.

— Cállate. — Lily se lanzó sobre sus labios de nuevo y lo besó con las ganas suficientes como para obligarlo a volver a tumbarse en la cama, llevándola con él. James le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo palanca para rodar sobre ellos y quedar situado por encima de ella. No perdió el tiempo. Su boca húmeda dibujó la curva de uno de sus pechos antes de empujar rápidamente a un lado el frágil tejido del sujetador. Una teta redonda salió de su encierro. Lamió un pezón, mientras con la palma de la mano le acariciaba el otro pecho.

— Mira. Me encanta este sujetador — dijo Lily.

James la ignoró y continuó con el exuberante trabajo con sus tetas, tirando de los tirantes del sujetador y desenganchando por fin la prenda que le estaba impidiendo un acceso pleno. Dividió su atención entre ambos montículos, chupando, y mordisqueando, y llevando a cabo su propio masaje mientras Lily yacía sin aliento bajo él. Ella le agarró el pelo, enredando sus hebras de seda entre sus dedos y manteniéndolo en su lugar. Cuando sus besos se convirtieron en demasiado, Lily movió sus manos hasta su estómago, y después regresó a su cinturón, que deshizo con soltura.

— Fuera — lo imitó, sin aliento, empujando ya el tejido bajo sus caderas. James rio acalorado, pero la ayudó a terminar de deshacerse de ellos. Pronto le siguieron los calzoncillos. Tras besa rápidamente sus labios, Lily sintió como las palmas callosas de James se deslizaban lentamente por sus piernas desnudas, encontrando por fin lo que buscaba bajo su falda. Enganchó sus dedos alrededor del fino encaje de sus bragas húmedas. Lily gimió cuando rozó su entrepierna.

— Alguien está yendo muy rápido — dijo él, pero no parecía en lo más mínimo decepcionado ante esta perspectiva. Empujó sus bragas y se tomó un momento para deslizar sus dedos arriba y abajo por su coño antes de deslizar dos de ellos rápidamente en su interior.

— James… — Lily le mordió el hombro, tratando de amortiguar los gemidos de placer que brotaban de ella mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse. Su pulgar encontró su clítoris y hábilmente lo masajeó mientras sus otros dedos seguían moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Incapaz de permanecer en silencio, trató de acallar sus gemidos en la boca de él. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras lo besaba sin sentido.

Ya estaba cachonda antes de que él empezase a jugar, así que Lily era consciente de que sería cuestión de minutos antes de que se empezase a contraer y a retorcer alrededor de sus dedos. No dudaba de que James fuese capaz de hacer que se corriese dos veces, pero estaba extrañamente ansiosa por conseguir que la primera vez fuese con él en su interior. James no parecía estar pensando en eso, a juzgar por la forma en que la estaba tocando. Lily no estaba segura de si sería capaz de detenerlo, pero algo debió de hacer que James se diese cuenta de su impaciencia, ya que rompió el beso y ralentizó sus movimientos.

— Ya basta — jadeó Lily, luchando por coger sus gafas, que ya le llegaban a la frente, y para tirarlas sin cuidado sobre la mesilla de noche. James conocía perfectamente la señal: gafas fuera, polla dentro.

— ¿Lista? — preguntó, pero no perdió el tiempo y retiró sus dedos de su interior para poder retirar el pedazo de tela que cubría su entrepierna. Lily asintió con ganas.

— Te quiero dentro, oh, joder. Date prisa. — Agarró su pene y le dio unas cuantas caricias rápidas para que se apresurase. Al chico nunca le hacía falta demasiada insistencia, por lo que James apartó sus bragas hasta la altura de los tobillos y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios para un beso desesperado. Lily gimió en su boca al tiempo que guiaba su pene hacia su entrada. James no necesitó más estímulo.

— Joder — siseó, dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y chupando acaloradamente la zona de su pulso. Por un momento, no se movió, disfrutando de la sensación de notar su miembro metido hasta la empuñadura en la cálida vaina. Lily gimió, suplicando de manera ininteligible que se moviese, que la tocase, que hiciese algo. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

— James, por favor. Necesito… Necesito…

— ¿Esto? — James salió de ella y la volvió a penetrar. Lily gritó su aprobación.

Sus movimientos empezaron siendo lentos, espasmódicos al salir antes de volver a entrechocar sus caderas al entrar de nuevo. Los dientes de Lily apretaban su labio inferior, tratando de acallar los gritos de placer que retumbaban en su garganta mientras su polla se movía dentro y fuera de ella. James estableció rápidamente un ritmo, uno tan jodidamente familiar que Lily creyó que debería de estar ya acostumbrada a él. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: cada movimiento se sentía como rozar un nuevo pedacito de cielo, una mágica locura de la que no tenía control alguno. El placer se apoderó de ella, notando como zumbaban todos sus miembros. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El corazón le martilleaba alocadamente.

— Lily… Joder… Aguanta un poco más…

— Ahí, ¡ahí! — Lily entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y levantó la cadera para responder a sus movimientos, gimiendo cada vez que la golpeaba en algún punto dulce. Todo su cuerpo vibró de placer y envió hormigueos de placer a todas partes. La presión que había sentido minutos antes había empezado a asaltarla de nuevo, acercándola precariamente a la liberación. Los dedos de James se enredaron en su pelo, agarrándolo en un puño cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más insistentes. Lily gimió, apretando deliberadamente sus músculos a su alrededor. Él enterró un gemido en su boca.

— Deja de hacerlo, o esto está acabado — jadeó, mordiéndole el labio. Lily dejó escapar una risa sin aliento, apretando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tal un concurso, entonces? ¿Quién hará que el otro se corra antes? — ella levantó sus caderas, rodando en el colchón para quedarse encima del él. A juzgar por la rápida inspiración del chico, y por la forma en que su pene se movió en su interior, el cambio cumplió con su cometido.

— Tramposa — gruñó, pero respondió con nuevas embestidas en movimientos circulares con los que seguir con la competición. Las risas de Lily no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos.

Era una suerte que a la chica no le importase perder en este caso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo enormemente competitivo que era su novio. De todas formas, Lily ya sabía desde un principio que la victoria literal nunca sería suya. Le tiró del pelo al chico, una de sus debilidades, y respondió a cada una de sus embestidas con sus propios movimientos, aunque las contracciones que sentía en su pene eran solo en parte causadas por sus propios ardides, y cuando la mano de James se coló rápidamente en su entrepierna en busca de su clítoris de nuevo, lo último en lo que pensaba Lily era en ganar.

— No… Merlín, más rápido… James…

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Lily dejó escapar un grito ronco en su hombro, disfrutando de la fiebre que se había apoderado de ella de repente y notando como sus entrañas se retorcían en un amasijo de nervios. Su cuerpo se estremeció con varios espasmos que se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo, por fin saciada y agotada.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta, entre jadeos, de que no había sido la única en llegar al orgasmo.

Todavía sobre ella, James dejó un rastro de besos húmedos junto a su oído.

— ¿Empate? — le preguntó. Lily rió con la voz ronca y lo abrazó.

— Empate — aceptó.

* * *

Como digo siempre, toooodos los reviews y favs serán muy bien recibidos. Me ayudan una barbaridad a seguir con las traducciones. Y a propósito, ¡os animo a sugerirme alguna historia que os gustaría que tradujese!

Estoy empezando a buscar algún long-shot que traducir más a largo plazo. Seguramente el primero sea "Catch the Snitch", de TeeNa3. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

¡Un beso!


End file.
